little birds
by winterbranwen
Summary: "If you drop our children off that roof I'm divorcing you."
**pairing:** qrow/winter
 **notes:** qrow and winter arguing if throwing their kids off of roofs is good parenting

..  
.

"If you drop our children off that roof I'm divorcing you."

The warning was hardly threatening, partly because Qrow knew Winter would murder him rather than file for divorce, and partly because he knew she would catch their kids before they hit the ground.

"Calm down, Winter, the kid's are _Branwens_. This is a rite of passage." he retorted, dryly. He had one child tucked under each arm and they wee

"They're also Schnees and we _do not fly_." Winter's voice reached a high pitched tone that she only adopted when she was at her wits end.

"Don't listen to her, kids. Being a Branwen is way cooler than being a Schnee." he murmured lowly.

"Qrow, I'm coming up there." Winter warned, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Nah, stay down there. Just in case." he called down.

" _Qrow_."

"Re _lax._ Yang and Ruby did this too and they turned out fine."

There was a brief silence that followed his statement that led Qrow to believe he might have one the argument. Winter promptly made a noise of indignation and screeched back up at him, "Why did you throw _Ruby_ off of a roof?"

"She didn't want to be left out. Now get ready." he responded.

"Okay, pretty bird, just jump and Mommy's waiting down there just in case. Remember how I showed you? Concentrate and think like a bird." Qrow instructed his daughter.

Her little face, a decent blend of his and Winter's features, pinched in concentration and she nodded. She peered over the roof and down at her Mother. She opened her arms and jumped without little prompting.

Qrow heard Winter's yelp and a little thumping noise and when he looked he saw his daughter secure in her Mother's arms.

"That's okay, baby." he called down, smiling.

Winter pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and promised they would try out glyphs next.

"You're up, Robin." Qrow announced.

Robin was less confident and looked reluctantly up at his Father. He looked like his Mother just then, with his stiff upper lip and concerned expression.

"This isn't safe." he noted, glancing at the twenty foot drop and then back up at his Father

 _Yeah, just like his Mother._

Qrow mussed his son's hair and knelt down beside him. "Look, you don't have to do it right now if you don't want to. We can try something else."

Robin's nose wrinkled. "Alba's gonna make fun of me if I don't. She's braver than me." he said.

"Nah, you're pretty brave too. You came up here with me, didn't you?"

"Robin, sweetheart, you can come down if you like." Winter called from below.

Robin chewed his bottom lip, considering his choices. He knew his parents wouldn't be angry with him if he chose to climb down rather than jump. He also knew Alba would call him a baby if he didn't jump.

"I'll go." he decided, firmly.

"Okay, like we talked about." Qrow instructed, carefully.

Robin teetered on the edge, his heels digging into the shingles, until he precariously tipped himself forward.

Winter had her arms open to catch him, teeth grit in worry as he appeared to be in a belly flop position. Their son was replaced by a small black bird in one fluid motion and fluttered clumsily through the air before changing once more.

Qrow was on the ground beside Winter in an instance, grinning from ear to ear.

"Told you." he said, loudly, elbowing his wife playfully.

She gave him a short, withering glance before exhaling and gathering up their children in her arms. She planted kisses on each of their foreheads.

"Your Father and I are very proud of both of you." Winter told them.

"Can I do that again?" Robin asked, excitedly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, buddy, but how about we try jumping off the couch or something. Your Mom's going to have a heart attack." Qrow dissuaded, reaching forward to ruffle Robin's hair.

Both of the kids darted off into the house, most likely to try and launch themselves off of various platforms.

"That didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would." Qrow stated, reaching for Winter and draping his arm around her shoulder.

She hummed thoughtfully and looked up at him, lips pressed together thinly.

"If you think that you're forgiven because our children didn't end up with broken limbs then you've got another thing coming." she told him, darkly. Her eyes were half lidded and she wore a sinister grin. "You're going to have to work _very_ hard to make this up to me."

"Yes, ma'am.


End file.
